


Kallias the Masochist Slayer

by DamensDimple



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Masterpiece, One Shot, Plot Twist, Short One Shot, dark!kallias, endgame: kallias x erasmus, murderer!kallias, wild goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamensDimple/pseuds/DamensDimple
Summary: Kallias was finally free and all he wanted was to find his lost love. He would not let anything - or anyone - get in the way of that.





	Kallias the Masochist Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> We know this is short but hope you love reading it as much as we hated writing it.

Erasmus heard a loud crash from the the other side of the door as he was doing his usual morning routine before his master woke up. It was unusual for Torveld to be up so early but the sound came from his private chambers. Erasmus knocks and enters cautiously to find a dark haired boy holding a broken vase above Torveld's body which seems to be streaked with blood. Before he can scream the boy looks up and Erasmus sees a face he knows perhaps, even better than his own. Kallias.  
"I'm sorry," he whispers, taking a step forward. Erasmus wants to run away, scream, do something but he can't.  
"It was the only way we could be together."  
A million questions run through Erasmus' mind. Most more important than the one he ends up asking. "Why didn't you come sooner?"  
As Erasmus and Kallias met halfway, Erasmus noticed a shadow sail past the open window. Running to it, he looked out with Kallias at his heels. It was The Wild Goose flying by. Seeing It, Erasmus and Kallias looked at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The Wild Goose is the plot twist :)  
> xoxo  
> Gossip Goat
> 
> follow us on tumblr if you ship famen (read our other story for more on this ;)))) ) :  
> www.coolerthanthesun.tumblr.com  
> www.chickenshashlek.tumblr.com


End file.
